Inuyasha in what?
by FluffyLover078
Summary: Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag when she suddenly woke up. W...whos there? She saw a shadowed figure move in the trees.....Ok yeah lemon, been a while since I read this so....yeah I have better ones then this...
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:Inuyashas in what?!?  
  
Ok please be nice to me this is my frist one.....ever and so I love a lot of the R ones ^ ## ^.  
  
Ok here we go....  
  
Place: This is the fudel era ( Duh ) And in the woods ( anther duh ). I'm not telling who I'm paring w/ who so you have to read to know.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!~Me own Inuyasha hahaha.....no...Does even the creater of Inuyasha control him, I mean he IS a demon....anyway it's not me so leave me alone you people who sue. Lemon comes in later chapters.   
  
Sesshomaru Is going to be nice in this frist chapter but he might be . * . * Noughty lol.  
  
*Blah blah blah* I'm her/his head  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag when she suddenly woke up. "W...whos there?" She saw a shadowed figrue move in the trees, when suddenly Inuyasha came out from the trees. "Oh Inuyasha it's just you.....you scared me there for a.." As her sentence trailed off she noticed Inuyashas eyes seem different, "Oh my goodness your in....!!" she covered herself in the sleeping bag and tryed to cover herself "Yes Kagome I am in heat as you are too." Kagome got up and started running, she didn't know why she was she wanted him just as much as he wanted her at that moment.   
  
  
  
At that moment she didn't realize she was entering the western lands but Sesshomaru (Spelling need) had already picked up the sent of a scared Kagome and an in heat Inuyasha. "So it begins, Jakin I wan't you to watch Rin for a while I'm going out." "Yes me-lord" as Sesshomaru rushed throw the forest his sensitive ears cot a scream. He was jumping from tree to tree when he found Kagome under Inuyasha, "INUYASHA DON'T, this isn't right.....not like this!!!!!" Normaly Sesshomaru would find this amusing but he was liking Kagome even more everytime they meet. In all of the rush to get Kagome he hadn't noticed when Sesshomaru was near "Inuyasha stop!"   
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked up and Kagome slid out from under him and ran to be behind Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to talk and he sounded odd to her "Ka..Kagome please come back to me." Kagome now had tears coming down her ceeks and she didn't know whatws going on she didn't know who to trust Sesshomaru or Inuasha?? "Brother I will keep Kagome with me until your out of heat and then I shall return her to you" Inuyasha looked so hurt, Kagome couldn't stand it "Sesshomaru please take me away from here!" She suddenly began to sob and Sesshomaru took her in his arms and he took off. When they arived Sesshomaru put Kagome down on him bed and bent down in front of her, he lift her head so that their eye meet, "I'm sorry for my brother, but please forgive him he lost control it looked like he had been trying hard and for a very long time to rezist losing control." Her sob staned eyes just stared back at him then suddenly she huged him "Sesshomaru I'm scared...." Sesshomaru cuted her face in one hand and started to kiss her. Trying not to hurt her by doing this, suddenly he felt her begin to kiss back deeper and he put he tung in her mouth, *why am I doing this Inuyasha just got done trying to....* her thoughs were interupted by Sesshomaru picking her up and laying her out on the bed, she didn't know weather to let him take control or not. She desided it didn't matter, He carfully riped her buttens off with one claw and thruw it aside and she removed her own skert. He then slowly teasing with her breast took off her undergarments (Bra) Sesshomaru undrested qiukly and got on top oh Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru...." He stoped her with a kiss he then began roming her body playing with sertain areas he knew she liked Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and she knew as well what he wanted and she wanted it too. He knew right then he had to other wise he wouldn't get other chance. He entered taring her vergin seal and she began to moan his name with pleasher and begged him to continue she pushed at him, they continued into the next morning. When they were done she knew she had forgoten something importent.......then she realized what she had forgoten...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to be mean and leave you people on the edge of your seats hahahahaha.....anyway I must have reviews I'm new and need them!!  
  
My spelling does suck so you don't have to review about it.  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
I'm called Karinka, after ONE of my fav. charecters from "Steel Angel Kurumi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: I'm what?!?   
  
You read my frist Disclamer why do I have to put other one anyway I don't own them any of them *Starts to cry* I want to tho. *Blah blah blah* means thinking ~Blah blah blah~ means they did something like an anime fall.  
  
*I forgot........forgot protection* Kagome sat up and quickly got dressed and ran for ladie Kiadas hut.....(now at the hut), She walked into the hut and everyone stared at her "wheres Inuyasha?" Sango and Shippo Ran over to her "you mean you didn't know he was in heat yesterday, is that why Sesshomaru grabed you and kiddnaped you, to drive Inuyasha crazy?" *uh oh* "kiddnaped what do you mean kiddnaped Sesshomaru saved me from Inuyasha!" ~everyone does an anime fall~ it was Mirokus turn now to speak up "You mean he didn't kiddnap you? Hum...odd." Kagome was still standing there when Inuyasha came in "Inu...Inuyasha?" "yeah what is it........you!!! You smell like Sesshomaru what have you two been doing?" now at this point Kagome became very angrey with Inuyasha and he found out how oh yes you got it "Inuyasha, SIT!!" "ahhhhhh""I'm going back to my time I'll be back in three days" Storming out of the hut Kagome headed to the well. *I can't beleave Inuyasha I mean really you'd think he had no idea what he did last night* when she reached the well she hoped in (You know what happens when she jumps in do I have to tell you if so watch Inuyasha yourself).  
  
  
  
When she reached her time she ran to her mother to ask questions "Hello honey,how are you?" "Mom, how did you know when you where pregnent with me!?!" "Well, I went to a drug store a say after.....well you know" "ok mom thanks thats all I wanted to know, oh yeah I'm going back to see Inuyasha, bye" "bye sweetie!" at that Kagome went outside only she didn't go to the well she went to the drug store a block away. "Um.....exchuse me I'd like one EPT kite for my mom" so she gave the ladie her moms name and she went to get it. 3 min. Later she came back with it "here you go have a nice day." Kagome payed they ladie and left to get back to the Fudel Era.  
  
  
  
When she arived it was already night so she desided to sleep agenst the well. When see wake up she notised someone was sitting on the other side of the well "Wh...whos there?" a big sigh come from the person or thing that was sitting on the other side oh the well "you don't evan know who you lover is?" Still in her pj's she ran over to Sesshomaru and huged him "what are you...." She stoped him with a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you Sesshomaru, I'm glad to see you agein." he had missed her as well and huged her back "I can't stay that half breed brother of mine is coming I just came to see if you were ok" He got up and gave her a quick kiss "fare well" "KAGOME!!"   
  
Sesshomaru was gone in an instent and was replaced by Inuyasha "what do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was pissed off and anyone could tell it by now "I want you to go to the hot springs and wash away that smell it's driving me crazy!!" T~T Kagome was now just as pissed by now "SIT! I will go to the springs I was going to go there now" she grabed her stuff and headed for the springs but she was stoped 10 from the spring by Inuyasha "Uhh...Kagome you droped this thing" and he showed her the EPT kite O_O; " Inuyasha!!" She grabed it from him and told him not to fallow her to the springs *I can't beleave he found that good thing they never had EPT's in the Fudel Era.* When she got to the springs she got the kite out and did what the box said to do and while she was waiting she took a bath.   
  
Three min. later when the EPT test was done she got out and dryed off. See looked at the test and screamed, Inuyasha came running "Kagome whats wrong, is there a demon around?" Kagome could only stand there and look scared "Kagome?!?" Inuyasha started to shake Kagome "Talk to me Kagome." "It's a plus sign, Inuyasha I need to go away for a while and you can come with me." "Kagome what are you saying?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm going to be evan meaner now and I what you to know I Suck at this it's gone from ok to crapy hasn't it?? REVEIW!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Karinka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same as up there  
  
Chapter 3: I can't see her??  
  
I hope this chapter is better then the last!!  
  
*Blah* thinking, ~blah~ doing something BIG. (Blah) Coments from me.  
  
Note:There will be bad spelling in here as you would have already noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha I have to go, now, SIT" as Inuyasha did his sit Kagome ran tworders the western lands.........(western lands: Sesshomaru's castle) "Sesshomaru, are you here?" Kagome went running threw the halls "You stupid girl what do ye want with me-lord?" Sudenly Jakin apeared next to her. "I need to see Sesshomaru......" "What do you need Kagome?!?" Sesshomaru rushed over and took Kagome in his arms "Jakin leave us" "Yes me-lord." Sesshomaru lead Kagome to other room that was more privet and when he and Kagome she broke down into tears in his arms "Kagome whats....." "I'm sorry Sesshomaru so sorry."   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru had no idea what Kagome was talking about and was getting scared "Whats wrong Kagome?" *What should I do if I tell him he'll get mad at me but I can't go back home anymore* "I'm....I'm...I can't you will hate me for it" Now Sesshomaru was worryed *to think that I would be mad at her?* "Whats wrong you can tell me I'd never be mad at you" She was sobing now and couldn't control herself "I'm p..p..." Sesshomaru was still holding her was still wondering what was the matter "Ok before I tell you just promes you wont get mad at me please." "I'd never get mad at you Kagome" "Ok here we go.......Sesshomaru I'm......pregnent" All Sesshomaru could do was just sit there he was so happy but shocked at the same time.  
  
Sesshomaru held Kagome untill they were both asleep. "Lord Sesshomaru!!!! Where are you me-lord?" Sesshomaru awoke with a start he got up and layed Kagome down on the bed. "Jakin I don't want anyone to see Kagome for the next 9 mouths but me the only ones who come in come in with me, do you under stand?" Sesshomaru was heading out the door to warn Inuyasha to not come near Kagome or his castle. "I will be gone for a while Get Kagome whatever see asks for." As soon as he had said that he took off in search for Inuyasha."   
  
When he finally found Inuyasha sitting in his tree, Inuyasha jumped down and started to yell at Sesshomaru "What the hell did you do to Kagome for her to run away?" Sesshomaru just waved the question off like it was nothing, "Inuyasha you can not see Kagome untill I say you can do you understand me, little brother?" Inuyasha just stued there in shock then he bcame angrey "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CANT SEE KAGOME!!" *I can see Kagome when ever I like shes not his and never will be* "Inuyasha I will kill you if you go near her."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hahahahahaha, I'm so mean should I continue?!? I shall Oh man I'm so bad at this *Starts to cry* I suck at this, waaaaaaa! I have a feeling no ones going to like this Fic. But thats just me. Be nice to me I'm new at this. Should I do a fourth chapter?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah I don't own them I know so get off my back ok?!? ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 : 2 Mounths later.  
  
*Blah* thinking, ~blah~ doing something BIG. (Blah) Coments from me.  
  
Note:There will be bad spelling in here as you would have already noticed.  
  
*~*~*~blah blah blah~*~*~*~* Up dating on whats happend the past amount of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Two mounths have past and Kagome has become rounder with her pregnentce and Sesshomaru is happy to be with her Inuyasha hasn't seen Kagome for two mounths but Sesshomaru cheacks up on him for Kagome.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went out to the feilds of flowers to get some for the dinner table yes it was hard to get up and down but it's all she had to do for a long while, Sesshomaru would aways keep her where she couldn't get hurt from anything. As she was out picking flowers (She has been out there for an half hour now), she heard something come up behind her and was scared to turn around "Ka....Kagome is that you" *Oh no not Inuyasha please not him* without turning around as so not to show him her belly so answered "It is me Inuyasha, why are you here Sesshomaru told you to stay away from me." Inuyasha started to walk to her when she yelled "Sit!" "ahhhhhh" he got up just in time to see he walking fastly back to the castle "Kagome, wait!" She didn't stop and so Inuyasha took one big jump and landed in front of her "NO!!!" She screamed at him and he just stould there looking at her now very round belly of Kagome.   
  
  
  
~Else where~ Sesshomaru heard Kagome's cry and ran to the feilds to find Kagome sitting on the ground with Inuyasha staring at her, he rushed over to Kagome, "are you alright?" But she was crying to much to answer him, "You see what you have done? I told you to stay away from her." "I.....I....Kagome what happened to you?? You've only gained weight right, thats all rihgt??" Sesshomaru was now growling and pissed off "Why did you come?? I told you not to" Inuyasha just couldn't move "you mean Kagome that your......" Still crying she looked up at him "I am pregnet Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is the father and I love him." Inuyasha couldn't take it he turned and ran and no one fallowed him, suddenly Kagome went limp in Sesshomarus arms "Kagome? KAGOME!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am I mean or what?? I'm leaving you to guess what happeneds next hahahaha.  
  
Next Chapter, I might call it "It's a..." you guess Girl or Boy, Human or Demon, Half-breed or Full?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone!

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in SOOO long! I posted these about, what? Two years ago maybe. My spelling has improved somewhat lol no one is perfect right? Well now I've gotten through the 10th grade and a writing class I'm doing much better then I was.

Now I am really working on my writers block I'm having probloms with not finishing my stories (as you can probably tell). So I know it's been a while but PLEASE be a little more patient with me! I am going to print out both stories and try my hardest to finish them. when summer starts on the 15th I am going to put more of my more finished and better written stories on the computer!

Kudos for the reveiws, even the harsh ones, and please look forward to more chapters..I'll probably redo everything but hopefully not a lot..

333 Yue aka The Irish Pirate..


End file.
